The God Ashikabi
by Arceus Biju-Dama No Jutsu
Summary: Naruto gets teleported to the sekirei dimension after the war. Now sekirei world will see the might of the great shinobi. Powerful Godlike!Naruto. Be prepared for some lemony goodness..


**THE GOD ASHIKABI**

 **ooooOoooo**

A family  
is made of love and tears,  
laughter and years.  
It grows stronger  
with the passing of time.  
More precious  
with the making of memories.

sometimes a family is made of ones  
you don't like for a while...  
But you love for a life time.  
It's a gift whose value is found  
Not in numbers but in its capacity  
to love.

It's the place you find  
someone to encourage you.  
believe in you.  
Celebrate with you and comfort you.  
A family is where your heart  
feels most at home because you're  
Always wanted, always welcomed,  
Always needed,  
Always Loved.

 **ooooOoooo**

* * *

It was a typical day in Konoha. Our knuckle-headed orange clad ninja was traveling in the streets of Konoha market in a quite jovial mood. Why, you ask. This is because the Fourth Great Ninja War had finally ended with the end of Madara and the ten-tailed beast ended being sealed inside Naruto along with the other beasts. Naruto had now become the strongest being in existence, closest to a God, and finally became greatly respected by the people. Now he was traveling towards the Hokage tower for a final mission before he was declared as the hokage.

 **At the Hokage tower** **:**

"So Ba-Chan, what's my final mission." Naruto asked with a grin.  
"You Brat! How many times have I told you not to call me Old?! Jokes aside, on the borders of the fire nation, our ANBU have reported a huge surge in chakra. Go find out the reason."  
"You got it granny."  
"Be safe brat."  
"Love you too old-fart..."  
" **GAKI COME HERE!** Take your punishment like a man.." Tsunade angrily called but there was no sign of Naruto.

 **With Naruto :**

Naruto hurriedly left the Hokage's tower to escape the wrath of the angry Sannin.  
"I just love this instant transmission technique, much better than the sunshin." He cried out excitedly. He was running fast on the tree tops to reach the destination fast.

 **On the borders of the Fire Nation** **:**

"What's this?!" Naruto cried out aloud seeing a giant vortex near the field. He went into sage mode to identify the threat. He used his EM Sharingan to see the vortex. He saw certain red energy in the core with blue and violet chakra energy swirling alongside it.

Suddenly, a strange energy came out and sucked Naruto.

"What's happening?! Wha..." and he got absorbed into the vortex.

* * *

 **In an unknown location** **:**

Naruto woke up to find himself in a small room which resembled konoha hospital.

"W-Where am I?"  
"You are in a hospital sir. Our staff found you in the nearby park in a terrible state and brought you here for immediate treatment." Replied a beautiful lady in nurse's uniform.  
"Thank You very much. Now, can you please tell me where, I mean in which country am I?" Naruto asked politely.  
Nurse replied, "You are in Shinto Teito sir."  
"Where is it? Land of Fire? Lightening?"  
"Sir, I don't know of such a place."

Naruto was lost for words. Who in the hell would not know of THE Land Of fire! He needed to find out where exactly was he. So, he decided to find it out himself.

"Alright, I will find out myself." And he disappeared from the room, leaving an astonished nurse.

 **On the roof of a nearby building** :

' ** _Kit I think we are in a different dimension. I can't feel any chakra._** '  
"I agree Kyubi. But how is this possible. I think we have only one choice and that is to explore this new place."

* * *

 **In the streets of Shinto-Teito after a year** :

Naruto was walking along the street thinking about the past 1 year that he had spent in this new world.

 **Flashback** :

 _A month had passed since Naruto came to this world. He hid himself under a henge and talked with random people in the bar to get general idea about this new world. He learn't a lot of new things like how developed science was in his new world and how people had no chakra in them. Also he decided to follow his Godfather's footsteps and to become a *ahem* pervert *ahem*. He decided to earn money by republishing the works of Jiraiya. He made many copies of the works in a night by using clones and spread them across the market. It was liked by masses and in just a week, billions on copies were sold making him a billionaire. Now he had his own bungalow in the city and became quite famous._

 **Flashback End** :

Naruto finished his walk and decided to return home. Suddenly, he heard a voice.  
"Leave me alone, I am not reacting to you." A young girl yelled. She was surrounded by 2 girls and a boy was trying to kiss her. He was suddenly kicked by Naruto who appeared on the scene.  
"Leave the girl alone. I will not allow anyone to take advantage of anyone in my presence." Naruto angrily snarled.  
"She will become my property. Don't interfere. Nanako, Shimaha, teach the brat to never interfere in other people's business."The man angrily yelled.  
"Yes Master""Yes Master"  
The two girls charged at Naruto with their weapons, but were stopped by Naruto who effortlessly stopped them with just a punch punch to their abdomens. Seeing his girls beaten up so easily by the man he couldn't recognize, the man got terrified.  
"H-How can a mere human defeat Sekirei?! It's impossible!" The man was now utterly terrified.  
"Leave from here or I will send you very far away to hell. Now Leave!"

The man walked away breathlessly with his girls following behind him. Naruto then turned towards the lady he had saved. She was looking at him intently, her face red. When Naruto was about to ask the lady about the group, she suddenly hugged him tightly, and told "M-My Ashikabi-Sama...I finally found you!". She then brought her lips close to his lips and started kissing him passionately, wings glowing from her back.  
' _I don't know what's happening, but a girl...a real girl is kissing me! By the way, how can she possess chakra?!_ ' Naruto thought.  
"...my Ashikabi, now and forever. I, Sekirei #84 Yashima promise to serve you forever and ever." The now identified Yashima muttered, as she fainted in the arms of her master.  
"Guess I have to ask her about this when she awakens...And I thought my life was turning normal. Guess, this is normal for me..." Naruto shrugged.

* * *

 **Naruto's Home :**

Yashima awoke to find herself in a big room on a fluffy bed. She was confused, but then the memories of the last day stuck her.  
' _Maybe Ashikabi-Sama brought me here. I should get up fast, he must have many questions for me._ '  
"Oh..You are up. You fainted, so I brought you here. Hope it's not a problem." Naruto suddenly entered the room and spoke.  
"No Ashikabi-Sama, I'm glad you took me here." The girl replied blushing.  
"And yes why do you call me Ashikabi?"  
"Maybe I can explain you boy." A voice suddenly called from the TV.  
"Minaka? How come you are live in my TV?" Naruto was confused now.  
"Boy, you are now a participant of this grand event called 'Sekirei Plan'. A Sekirei is an alien species who came to earth a few years ago. A sekirei is meant to serve a person whose DNA matches with them, an Ashikabi. So, you my boy are an ashikabi to #84. All Ashikabis have to battle each-other in a battle royale and the last person to stand will win a grand prize."  
"So, you think the sekirei are a toy for your amusement? How can you treat them as this? I will not allow this." Naruto angrily shouted.  
"You amaze me boy, this is all part a of this grand game. But can you tell me one thing? You are a complete unknown person since a year back. No birthplace registered anywhere, neither primary education?! Can you explain me this how you a complete mystery to even us?"  
"You will never find out Minaka. Now leave."  
"Easy there Naruto-kun. But, remember this plan has to remain a complete secret. So don't tell anyone, OK? Or else..." The TV was switched off by Naruto. Now he was pissed. This person had the guts to challenge him of all people. He will pay...  
Yashima saw Naruto's reaction and started crying. "I'm very sorry a-ashikabi-sama. I didn't ask your permission before winging myself to you. I am the reason for your sadness. P-Please forgive me. I will try my best to serve and please you. Please don't cast me aside now."  
Naruto diverted his attention to Yashima and smiled. "Please don't cry Yashima-chan. It's not your fault. Now smile. OK!"  
"Ashikabi-sama is very kind. I will never let you down, I promise. And we will move towards the higher skies, My Ashikabi-sama."  
"~GRRR~"  
Yashima flushed as a growl was heard from her stomach.  
"Let's eat Yashima-chan. You must be hungry."  
"As you wish Ashikabi-sama.."  
"And Yashima, my name is Naruto, so please call me that OK.." "Of-course Ashikabi...I mean Naruto-sama.."

And so started the new adventures of Naruto.

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE** : **So Guys, how is it? Please review. Comment the name of the sekirei you want to add in the harem. Will update soon...**


End file.
